Background Art
In the known art, a child stroller generally comprises of a stroller frame, front wheel groups and rear wheel groups set at the underside of the front and rear of the stroller frame respectively. The stroller frame is a folding one comprising two side frames bilaterally set and a plurality of crossbars set between the two side frames. Each said side frame comprises at least one handspike, one front leg and two rear legs. In order to ensure the stability of the child stroller, the side frame is usually mounted with connecting poles, for example, a pole may be rotatably set between the front leg and the rear leg, that is, the front end of the pole is rotatably connected with the front leg, while the rear end of the pole is rotatably connected with the rear leg or other components of the child stroller. However, since the child stroller is overburdened with poles, the interference between poles is serious when folding and unfolding the stroller frame.